Lithium-ion batteries are receiving attention for use in next generation electric vehicles. However, the batteries still require significant improvement in energy density, cycle life, and safety to accelerate the development and market penetration of lithium-ion battery technologies. In conventional lithium-ion batteries, the porous electrodes, which are constructed of particles of active materials, electronic conductive agents and binders, are wetted by a liquid electrolyte. Prevention of internal electronic path formations (internal short circuits) between the paired electrodes typically depends solely on a porous solid separator, usually a polymer film inserted between the anode and the cathode, which provides spatial and electrical separation of the anode and cathode. Maintaining the mechanical integrity of the separator during exposure to high temperatures, chemical stress and/or mechanical stress is therefore important for the safety of lithium-ion batteries systems. This is not always possible, however, as polymeric separators tend to break down during operating conditions that generate high temperatures, chemical stress and/or mechanical stress. Failure of the polymeric separator typically leads to failure of the battery. Technologies such as ceramic-coated separators, ceramic-polymer composite separators, and multi-layer separators have been developed to compensate for this, however, these safety-oriented separator technologies do not work consistently under various and demanding environmental conditions, especially for large electrode surface area systems.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.